Their Commanding Queen
by SuspianFeels
Summary: ONE SHOT TO ACCOMPANY THE ANYA SAGA. AU in which Peter stayed behind with Anya after the events of Their Last Hope and the pair married, but Peter is later captured by Calormenes and Anya will do anything to get her husband back.


**Name:** Their Commanding Queen

 **Summary** : ONE SHOT TO ACCOMPANY THE ANYA SAGA. AU in which Peter stayed behind with Anya after the events of Their Last Hope and the pair married, but Peter is later captured by Calormenes and Anya will do anything to get her husband back.

 **Pairing:** OC/Peter

 **Rating:** T – for mild blood and gore and character death.

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing used, except for the idea for this story and my OCs. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **Author's note:** I couldn't help myself; I just needed to write a new Anya story. I'll update the other stories too so this will be added in to stop the confusion. This hurt my heart to write, to be honest. I didn't plan for this to be like it ended up being but I'm happy with it, and I hope you guys like it too. This is AU so basically this story doesn't follow any of the other one-shots I've written in this but it goes onto its own course.

Sorry this is so short; this was pretty much the only thing that came to my mind.

Marie Avgeropoulos _**as**_ Anya

William Moseley _**as**_ Peter

Ricky Whittle _**as**_ Gustus

Dev Patel _**as**_ Brocas

Shiloh Fernandez _**as**_ Ailemer

But without babbling on too long, on with the story.

* * *

It had been six months since Peter decided to stay in Narnia and live with Anya in Archenland, he had been formally crowned as king beside Anya and the pair married in a traditional Archenlandian ceremony soon after. Although Peter was crowned king of Archenland beside Anya, he knew that she was in complete control over the country and being the commander was ranked higher than a king or queen, he was told that within the first few days of arriving in Archenland. He didn't mind it, though; he knew his wife was perfectly capable of leading her country without his help. He didn't want to interfere with her affairs, knowing that she knew what was best for her country far better than he did.

Anya was in a meeting with the ambassadors of Calormen, who were trying to persuade her to sign an agreement of peace between the two neighbouring countries, effectively becoming allies with Calormen. Anya – of course – was refusing, knowing full well that her alliance with Narnia would easily be destroyed once the alliance with Calormen was announced.

"Heda Onya kom Skaikru-" **(Commander Anya of the Sky People)** Ailemer – the ambassador of Calormen – spoke up, taking a step towards Anya as he did.

"Anya, what are they saying?" Peter whispered, leaning into his wife's ear to make sure only she could hear him.

"Gustus, beja." **(Please.)** Anya nodded towards Gustus who took a step forward to stand beside Peter and began muttering in his ear, translating the Aadmari into English for him. Anya looked back towards Ailemer, giving him a single nod. "Beja kyon." **(Please continue.)**

Ailemer cleared his throat before beginning again, giving a slight glare towards Peter before looking back towards Anya. "Heda Onya kom Skaikru en Arkulan, Brocas kom Sankru don konge yu krom gid em op-" **(Commander Anya of the Sky People and Archenland, Brocas of the Desert People wishes to celebrate—)**

Anya rolled her eyes as she listened to Ailemer's speech, her hand rising up to signal for him to stop. She stood up from her throne, her eyes narrowing at the ambassador. "Ai don nou Sen disha nodotaim, beja bants." **(I will not hear this again, please leave.)** Nodding his head, Ailemer began to pack up and leave but just as Ailemer was about to leave, Anya pulled him to one side. "Tel op em ai don biyo nou an krom nowe do disha nodotaim." **(Tell him I said no and to never do this again.)** She whispered into his ear before releasing him from her grasp, and watched him leave the room with the treaty in his hands, causing her to smirk a little to herself.

Afterwards, Anya retired to her chambers to take her mind off everything. Lying in bed next to Peter, the pair's hands laced together, content with silence until Peter spoke up. "Why do they say you're from the skies instead of being from Aslan's Country?"

Anya took a while to answer, moving in closer to her husband as she stared up at the ceiling before looking back at him. "When I came to Narnia after being thrown out of home for killing my mother, I came down from the skies as a fallen star and the commander thought it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen and demanded I was brought to him as a gift, and well you know how that happened after that."

 _ **~#~**_

When Anya awoke the next morning, the bed beside her was cold and empty. She didn't worry for too long, however, since she found a note from Peter saying that he went out for an early morning ride to ease the tension between him and some of the guards.

After dressing, Anya walked out of her room and towards the courtyard to wait for Peter to return. Instead of seeing her husband, Anya saw three of his guards sprinting towards the court, the fear in their eyes clear to her – even from far away.

Running towards the guard, she grabbed onto his collar to immediately ask him questions. "Where's Peter? What the hell happened?"

The guard was completely out of breath, and took several moments to catch his breath before answering his queen. "We were attacked, Heda. We barely made it out-"

"Where is my husband?"

"Heda-"

"Is he dead? Goddammit, just tell me." Anya was already feeling slightly lightheaded at the guard's words, feeling herself slowly lose grip on reality.

"We don't know; the last we saw of him was when he was being taken away by members of Sankru, he was unconscious but we don't know if he was dead the whole time."

"NO!" Anya screamed as her knees hit the floor hard, her tears blinding her as she collapsed in a heap on the stone floor. Without Peter, she was nothing. She needed him like she'd never needed someone before, and now that he was gone, there was no point in being alive. It was weakness, yes, but since this was her _**husband**_ she was crying about, she felt as if it was justified to completely fall apart.

 _ **~#~**_

Anya called for an emergency meeting with the court, her tears were gone and her commander mode was on, she didn't want them to know that she was virtually inconsolable over the matter. "Gentlemen, our king Peter has been taken by Sankru and we will get him back and return him to his rightful place and deliver justice for this act."

"Who will you send out to retrieve him, Heda?" Gustus asked, looking towards Anya.

Anya's jaw clenched together, her grip on her throne tightened. "Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai." **(I am the Commander. No one fights for me.)**

"Heda, chit ste yu biyo?" **(Commander, what are you saying?)** Gustus frowned, taking a step towards Anya.

"Ai don gyon au." **(I will go.)** Anya stood up from her throne and took slow and single steps away from it. "Ai gaf in krom ge ma houmon bakon. Ai an non enes." **(I need to get my husband back. Me and no one else.)** She turned back towards Gustus, forcing her feelings to remain as indifferent despite her heart breaking. "I don't want anything that resembles royalty when we arrive; we will only take horses and nothing else." She gave one last nod towards the group before leaving the room to walk towards the stables.

Arriving at the tables, she immediately went towards her horse – Eben. "Hei Eben, shopta deyon?" **(Hello Eben, how are you today?)** She whispered, patting his neck before gathering her gear and preparing her horse to get her husband back from Calormen. She'd had Eben for years, and he was her first horse and she loved him dearly – it was safe to say that Eben was by far Anya's favourite out of all of them.

In total, only three guards and Gustus went to Calormen with Anya. If she had the choice, Anya would've gone on her own but since she was the commander, she needed to be protected at all costs by men who would willingly die for her, but she would also willingly die for them, too – their respect went both ways between each other.

 _ **~#~**_

It took two days of almost solid riding to get to Tashbaan, the capital of Calormen. Walking through the crowded streets, the group dismantled their horses and Anya left her horse with her guards, telling them that she would return with the king and to stay behind and wait while she walked into Harzelslack, Brocas's castle. Walking through the long and seemingly endless halls, Anya came across the throne room which had Brocas sitting on his marble throne.

One he noticed Anya; he stood up from his throne and began walking towards her, bringing himself to smile towards her. "The great Wanheda, we meet at last."

Anya rolled her eyes, her jaw clenching together. "Oh shut up, Brocas. We both know you're not one for kind introductions so tell me where my husband is so we can get it over with."

Brocas's smile faltered for a single second before it returned to him, hoping Anya wouldn't notice his minor slip up. "Ah, yes, I was wondering when you would come and get him. He's waiting for you downstairs, I'm sure you would love to see him, too."

Anya slowly walked backwards, her eyes fixed on Brocas for a moment before she quickly turned around and sprinted towards the nearest staircase that lead to the dungeon. She'd been to this castle many times before when she was trying to tell Calormen to stop fighting with every single nation and have a chance at peace but that peace never came and Anya was sure that she would never get peace, no matter how hard she tried.

The dungeons were dark and cold and falling apart with rubble and sand overtaking the entire room. Anya searched for her husband but couldn't see him from her angle so she crawled onto her hands and knees to see if she could find him there and eventually she did.

"Peter?" Anya whispered, crawling over the rubble to get to him before kneeling down beside him. "Peter, it's Anya. I'm here, you're safe." Her forced smile slowly started to fade as she gently brushed sand and dust from her husband's face, his eyes remaining closed and unmoving. "No… no please no, Peter wake up. Please wake up; come on, I can't do this without you."

Anya rested her forehead against Peter's, her tears dripping onto his face. "Please come back to me, you were going to be a father; I am with child, and I wanted to tell you the news after you got back but now it seems you'll never know." She pressed one last kiss to her husband's lips before burying her face in the crook of his neck, her arms gripping his body. She didn't want to leave him in there but she had to, Peter was dead and only his body remained.

Anya stumbled slowly out of the rubble and the castle, back into the harsh and unforgiving Calormen sunlight, trying to stop herself from crying again as she saw her group, and forced her lips into a smile.

"Where's the king?" One of the guards asked, taking a step towards Anya.

"He's gone, they killed him." Shaking her head, Anya held onto Gustus, sobbing into him. Gustus remained silent as he held onto Anya, knowing that she didn't want him to say anything while she was grieving the loss of her husband. The only reason she kept on living was Peter and now that he was gone, there was nothing left for her. But there was one last thing she needed to do before she left Calormen – she needed revenge for husband's death.

She asked for her men to retrieve her husband's body while she walked back inside the castle, bringing her sword out from its holder on her back. "Why?" Anya asked, her breath shaking. "Why did you do it?" Her footsteps echoed throughout the room, only stopping when she was inches away from Brocas.

Brocas sighed heavily, thinking for a moment before speaking up. "Two years ago, you killed my wife during the Battle of Crebad; so I took something of yours. Blood must have blood, am I right?"

Anya shook her head as she listened to his words, shocked at what she was hearing. He'd murdered her husband over something she had no control over; but he still blamed her for it. "Brocas, what happened to your wife was not me and you know it! I had nothing to do with the death of your wife-"

"But it was your men who killed her; they were under your command therefore, you are still responsible for her death, Anya. You truly live up to your name of Wanheda."

Anya shook her head, her grip on her sword tightening before she brought it up towards Brocas's chest. "Jus drein jus daun." **(Blood must have blood.)** Anya muttered as she sank her sword into Brocas's chest. She didn't eat his heart like all commanders did, she just wanted to watch the life leave his eyes and him knowing that she had won, and he had lost.

Anya left his body in his throne room, only bringing her sword out with her as she stepped out of the castle, noticing not just her people outside but Brocas's too. Forcing in a deep breath, she placed her commander face on to the people. "Ai Heda an haiplana Onya kom Skaikru en Arkulan en hainofi kom Trikru, gada imfou gon Sangedakru; disha ste wor! Yu haihefa fraga ai houmon, oso ogonzaun ste odon! Jus drein jus daun!" **(I commander and Queen Anya of the Sky People and Archenland and princess of Narnia, have a message for Desert People; this is war! Your king murdered my husband; our peace treaty is over! Blood must have blood!)**

 _ **~#~**_

After Anya returned to Archenland, a public funeral was held for the king and the whole country went into national mourning for four days, the usual routine if a member of high court passed away. As a sign of strength, Anya made an appearance at the funeral, holding onto Gustus's hand the entire time until it was over – but she had one last thing to say to her people before it was over. "Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe." **(My fight is never over.)** Anya announced, forcing back her tears. Usually at a spouse's funeral, the widower would announce that their fight was over but Anya wanted to leave with one last strong remark before departing.

Anya never did kill herself by The Hanging Tree – a traditional Archenlandian custom for widowers to hang themselves if their spouses die in battle so they could be reunited in the afterlife. She instead decided to live to set an example for her people and nine months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy she named Shylton Peter Pevensie – after his father and the man who had saved his mother's life. Every day, Anya would read her son stories about his father, making sure that his memory was kept alive.

The war Anya declared upon Calormen lasted for many years and it was unlikely it would ever end but one day it did and peace was once again restored to Archenland and Calormen, but Calormen's new king was firmly warned by Anya that if he dared lay a hand on her family or any member of the royal family or court; his body would have to face the fate of a thousand deaths which included having his heart removed and eaten, burned alive, drowned in the deepest lake in Archenland and his head used as a battle trophy. Anya was also forced to sign a treaty that said that no member of the Calormen royal family is to be harmed during a war or any other matter and would live under the protection of Anya. Although she had to regularly enforce that promise, he never broke it and Anya never broke her treaty, knowing that it was far too risky to break it than to even attempt to have it removed.

Anya never remarried after the death of her beloved husband, instead spending almost all her time focusing on her son and making sure her country would be in a stable condition when she would decide to hand her throne down to her son.

After her son married a local girl named Bekah several months after he turned eighteen, Anya officially handed the throne over to her son and allowed both him and his new wife to rule over Archenland as king and queen and announced that her son was her successor to being commander, letting her people know that she was officially stepping down from her duties of commander and queen – something that was rare due to the only way to announce the new commander was the death of the previous one.

She later left Archenland initially to find and live in the infamous City of Light but finds Underland (known as Delfikru in Aadmari) instead and finds a new home underground. The legend goes is that Anya became the Lady of the Green Kirtle, although this was never confirmed nor denied so it remains simply legend; but a legend that was widely believed across Narnia and passed as the truth in the surrounded countries, including Archenland. But commander Shylton refused to believe a word of it, knowing that his own mother would never become someone or something so dark, even after everything she had been through in her life.

The end…


End file.
